EastEnders: Jay gets Adopted Chapters 3 & 4
by ToneDeaf1988
Summary: The emotional journey continues...


**Chapter 3: Let's get Physical**

As they skipped along the street towards Gordon's house, Sharon pulled back slightly, stopping Jay in his tracks.

"What's wrong, lover?" he asked.

"Well..." Sharon started, "this is all a bit fast isn't it. I mean, I loved Phil. And now he's dead. I should be the one to tell Denny."  
"Don't worry, I told Louise to tell him."  
"Oh Jay, you're so thoughtful! I'll see him at the funeral, he'll be fine."  
"I've always wanted you Sharon. I'm so sorry about Phil but..."  
"He'd have been happy for us," she finished, as she placed her hand on his cheek.

They knocked on Gordon's door and he was _delighted_ to see them, "Sharon.. I never thought I'd see you again."  
"Hello Gord," she answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Did you find your real dad in the end?" asked the charismatic fake father.  
"Yes, but he wasn't the man I'd hoped he'd be..."

Sharon told Gordon all about Gavin and what had happened.  
"I suppose he showed you the bleedin' photograph eh?" Gordon asked.

"How did you know...?"  
"Ha, I was the one who took the blood thing. Back in the 60s. We were all mates."  
"So you knew my Da- you knew Den?"  
"Ha, crafty sod he was. Always wheelin' and dealin'."  
"Wow... we're all so interconnected."

Jay looked on at the two and smiled as his new girlfriend formed a paternal bond with the man she wished she could call Dad. Jay's smile was tinged with some sadness though as this had made him think more deeply about the situation... Sharon was emotional, she had just lost her husband; the latest of a long line from what he knew. He was worried that she was leaning on his notable sexual prowess as a form of emotional support, when what she really needed was someone to care for her.

That night, as they lay in bed, he turned to her, "Sharon," he started, as he carefully rubbed her boobs.  
"Yes lover?" She replied as she rubbed the end of his knob.

"I'm worried you're with me for the wrong reasons. I love you... but I don't want to be with you unless it's pure and true. Like Martin & Stacey, the perfect couple."  
Sharon shed a few tears as she replied, "I know what you mean sweetheart... I do care deeply for you, but Phil had a bigger knob and let me do things with my tongue that you're too delicate for. Maybe we should knock this on the head... one last shag?"  
"Let's get physical!" Jay replied as he took off his socks.

 **Chapter 4: That was your Dream**

After he cleaned his jizz off Sharon's arm and shoulder, Jay fell into a deep sleep quite quickly. Then, he had a dream, a very trippy dream...

Images of his past, flickering around his like an old fashioned rotary telephone.  
"Alright son?" an image of Jase...  
"I'll always be a mum to you..." said the lying vision of Dawn.

"Bloomin' 'eck, let's watch Corrie," said his lovable Northern grandfather Bert.  
"You've always got a place with me." Billy's floating head proclaimed.  
"He needed slappin' down," a young Ben said as he danced around a spinning vision of Jordan Johnson.

"Here is your prescription for paracetemol," a handsome Yusef Kahn proclaimed.

"Please Jay, don't tell anyone," said a slightly older Ben, as he wept over Heather's corpse.

"Allow me to introduce Sharon," said a happy Phil as Sharon weeped in her wedding dress.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you," said a winking Sharon a few years prior.

"Please don't leave me," said a whiny Abi Branning.

"Jay, I'm sorry, I loved you," said a weeping Star.

"You're the man of the house now boy," said Grant on the phone yesterday.

"WAKEY WAKEY!"

Jay shot up in bed. Ben was stood next to the bed holding a gun.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Jay pleaded.

"It's time to end this," said his angry pseudo-brother.

"Ben, I love you, don't shoot me with your gun."  
"The gun's not for me bruv."  
"Oh no don't shoot Sharon!"

"Ha, guess again..."  
"Gordon?"  
"Nah, Gordon's sound. I'd never cap that ledge."  
"Then who, Ben?"  
"It's for me! I can't go on like this. I lost my Dad, and now I'm gonna lose you!"  
"No you're not. Me and Sharon realised it was a mistake and we're breaking up tomorrow."  
"Too late. Too much. Too far. See you in hell bruv," Ben said, before turning the gun and shooting himself in the head.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Jay as he struggled to hold it together. He cradled Ben in his arms.

"Sorry bruv, didn't mean to be so dramatic," a dying ben said.  
"What do I do now? How will I cope without ya?"  
"Find yourself a real home. A real family Jay. I just..."

Ben died.

Sharon woke up and cuddled Jay through the night as he kept crying. Gordon called an ambulance but it was too late.

"I'll ring Kathy in the morning. I know she had a late night with the darts tonight so I don't wanna wake her up," a thoughtful Sharon said.  
"You stay here girl," Gordon said. "You need a break."  
"Jay..." Sharon began.  
"Don't worry Shaz. I know. It's okay. I'll be around if you need me. But it's time I found a new home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
